starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mechis III
Mechis III era un pianeta roccioso, fumoso e vulcanico che fungeva come uno dei principali produttori di droidi nella galassia. Coperto da impianti automatizzati per la costruzione di droidi, forniva la galassia di ogni sorta di droidi da generazioni. Molti dei più grandi progettisti di droidi della galassia subappaltrono i lavori di costruzione negli impianti di Mechis III, in cui i sistemi automatizzati erano altamente efficienti. Mechis III era il pianeta natale del Droide protocollare E-3PO e venne in seguito conquistato da IG-88 durante la Rivolta di Mechis III. Storia Nei giorni della Vecchia Repubblica era una delle tante fonderie di droidi della Tecno Unione, della Arakyd Industries Genetech Corporation, della SoroSuub Corporation e della Veril Line Sistems. Era anche la sede della Trilon Inc, una società produttrice di astronavi. Durante il regno dell'Impero Galattico le Industrie Arakyd avevano ottenuto il controllo completo del pianeta dopo la dissoluzione della Tecno Unione. A quel tempo l'amministratore del pianeta era un umano dal nome incredibilmente lungo, Hekis Durumm Perdo Kolokk Baldikarr Thun. Qualche tempo prima del 15 BBY il computer centrale del pianeta viene sovrascritto elettronicamente dal droide cacciatore di taglie IG-88, caricandovi dentro la sua senzienza. Prendendo il controllo di Mechis III, gli IG-88 avevano in programma di utilizzare il pianeta come base per la tanto pianificata Rivoluzione Droide. Il colpo di stato implicò anche l'uccisione di tutti i 73 dipendenti delle Industrie Arakyd sul pianeta mentre contemporaneamente assunsero il controllo delle fabbriche di droidi continuando a riempire i droidi di ordini standard, modificando così ogni droide prodotto dalla fonderia e rendendolo consapevole di sè come IG-88 e pronto a ribellarsi contro i "biologici" in caso di attivazione. Tuttavia la distruzione dell'ultimo IG-88 (il primo) con la Seconda Morte Nera mise la parola fine alla ribellione dei droidi ancor prima che potesse iniziare, mentre gli organici ritornarono sul pianeta per ripristinare la corretta produzione di droidi. Anni dopo la sconfitta di IG-88 Tyko Thul acquistò la fabbrica di droidi e la restaurò tramite alte operazioni di produzione. Comparse * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan * Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88 * Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM * Darksaber * Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight * Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan * Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance * Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Fonti * The Essential Guide to Droids * Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters * The Official Star Wars Fact File 4 (ASS1, Droide Assassino IG-88) * The Official Star Wars Fact File 6 (PRO1, Droide sonda Viper Arakyd) * The New Essential Guide to Droids * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game - Champions of the Force (Carta: Droideka Beta) * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14 * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23 * The Essential Atlas * Scavenger's Guide to Droids * The Essential Reader's Companion * The Official Star Wars Fact File (2013) Part 3 (PRO1, Arakyd Viper Probot) Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti vulcanici Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Interno Categoria:Mondi fabbrica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica